


Ты знаешь, где я живу

by yennefer_of_hells_kitchen



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:34:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yennefer_of_hells_kitchen/pseuds/yennefer_of_hells_kitchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вечеринка по поводу окончания первого сезона сериала Strike Back («Ответный удар»). Со всеми вытекающими последствиями.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ты знаешь, где я живу

Тусовка в честь конца съемок первого сезона «Ответного Удара» началась чинно, по-английски. Кругом сновали журналисты, которым посчастливилось получить аккредитацию, десятки вспышек слепили. Хочешь не хочешь, но атмосфера была такая, в которой нужно соответствовать звездному статусу. Хотя бы для того, чтобы наутро не увидеть себя в очередной бульварной газетенке с перекошенным таблом и рукой на заднице какой-нибудь девицы. И хорошо, если только девицы. 

На официальной части мероприятия обслуживающий персонал клуба не разносил на блестящих серебряных подносах ничего, кроме шампанского. В умеренном количестве. Зато потом, когда время, отведенное представителям масс-медиа, подошло к концу, а стрелки на часах перевалили за полночь, началась движуха в лучших традициях — с диджеем и морем скотча. 

— Гаэль меня убьет, матерь божья… Понимаешь, она меня просто убьет.

Погрузившись на заднее сидение кэба, причитал Эндрю Линкольн, баюкая в руках бутылку из-под виски. Несколько часов назад она была почти полной, а сейчас, в четыре утра, остатки светло-янтарной жидкости плескались на самом донышке. В неверном свете уличных фонарей поблескивала красная этикетка с золотистым тиснением и надписью «Johnnie Walker Red Label».

— После всего, что ты наговорил ей по телефону, я бы на ее месте тебя тоже прикончил не раздумывая. Именно поэтому мы едем ко мне домой, а не к тебе.

То, что у Ричарда Армитиджа было все в порядке с речью и его не шатало при каждом движении, еще не значило, что ему свезло сохранить трезвость. Он был таким же пьяным, как и Линкольн — нет, не просто пьяным, а по-свински ужратым, — просто из последних сил держал себя в руках. Деваться было некуда: не мог же он оставить Эндрю, этого несчастного, повздорившего с супругой, или еще хуже — отдать его на растерзание благоверной.

— Ты не знаешь, зачем я столько выпил? — привалившись плечом к плечу Ричарда, вздохнул Линкольн. — Как же мне дурно…

— Потому что идиот? — ответил Ричард раньше, чем подумал, и фыркнул — сам-то был немногим лучше. — Надумаешь блевать — хоть промычи чего-нибудь, чтобы водитель успел затормозить.

— Я никогда не блюю! — возмутился Эндрю. — Тем более, в машине.

«Конечно», — проговорил про себя Армитидж. — «А Джоди Мэй наверняка думала, что никогда не будет танцевать стриптиз. Тем более, перед всей съемочной группой и сочувствующими». Но это, по крайней мере, было весело, особенно когда под всеобщий свист и хохот Эндрю сунул полтинник в трусики милашке и тихоне, игравшей Лейлу Томпсон.

Он мысленно поблагодарил всевышнего, когда машина затормозила у подъезда, — еще минут пять, и Армитидж сам не выдержал бы подкатившей к горлу тошноты. В салоне стоял едкий запах бензина и перегоревшего алкоголя, поэтому, прибавив к оплате за дорогу щедрые чаевые, он поспешил выбраться на воздух, потянув за собой Линкольна. 

Конечно, сам Ричард почти верил в то, что помогал Эндрю исключительно из альтруистических побуждений — мужская солидарность, все дела. И плевать, что на съёмках финальной сцены последнего эпизода у него встал — понятно, на кого, — все можно было списать на адреналин. Или банальный недотрах. Да на что угодно.

— Давай, веди, — Эндрю похлопал Армитиджа по плечу. — А «Hennessy» у тебя есть? — выдержав короткую паузу, уже на лестнице шепотом добавил Линкольн.

Бутылка «Уолкера» куда-то дивным образом испарилась у него из рук. 

— Да все, что прикажете, капитан, — шутливо отсалютовал Армитидж. — Только утром меня не проклинай, лады?

В квартире было темно. Нашарив рукой на стене включатель, он зажег верхний свет на кухне, которую от гостиной отделяла барная стойка. Достал из мини-бара пузатую бутылку и два коньячных бокала.

— А знаешь, я буду по этому скучать, — усевшись на кожаный диван, произнес Эндрю, вертя в руке свой бокал.

— По тому, как мы наебенились? Мы можем это делать в любое время, Линкольн, теперь ты знаешь, где я живу, — усмехнулся Ричард. 

— Да нет же, — он хлопнул его по колену. — Ты понял, о чем я. Совместные съемки.

— Да-а-а, это был ценный опыт, — протянул Армитидж. На пару мгновений он подвис, наблюдая за тем, как Эндрю облизывает губы после очередного глотка. 

Ему невольно вспомнилась сцена с дракой. Невыносимая жара, грязь, песок и ненависть между их персонажами — распаляющая, жгучая. 

Твою бы мать…

— Рич, эй, Рич, — вдруг донеслось до Армитиджа. Линкольн дважды щелкнул пальцами перед его лицом. — Я спрашиваю: у тебя сейчас на меня стоит, или просто вспомнил что-то хорошее?

— Мой ответ для тебя настолько важен? — Ричард криво усмехнулся. В конце концов, наутро они ничего не вспомнят, а если вспомнят, наверняка оба сделают вид, что ничего и не было. 

— Как сказать… — Эндрю залпом допил содержимое своего бокала. — Вдруг тогда, когда мы снимали шестой эпизод, мне не показалось…

— Не показалось. Полегчало? — улыбнулся Ричард. Выпитые полбутылки виски давали о себе знать: пальцы не слушались, и он справлялся с пуговицами на чужой рубашке не так ловко, как хотел. — Стоп… Ты с кем-то поспорил, ага? Ну, и кому ты проиграл, или кто торчит тебе бабки — кто-то из гримеров? Осветитель?

— Шелли должна мне сотню, — победно шепнул Линкольн и, пошатнувшись, поднялся с дивана, потянув Ричарда за пряжку ремня. Краем глаза он заметил арку, ведущую в спальню.

— Зараза ты, Эндрю, — прохрипел Армитидж ему в шею. 

Путаясь в одежде, они рухнули на широкую двуспальную кровать. Окружающий мир плыл и кренился под неестественным углом, поцелуи были глубокими и жадными, с привкусом «Hennessy», который всего пару минут назад они пили в гостиной. Ричард зажмурился на несколько мгновений, чтобы переждать головокружение. 

— Поворачивайся, — выдохнул он и, к удивлению, дважды просить не пришлось: его коллега дошел до той кондиции, когда не нужно было прилагать никаких усилий, чтобы поставить его в нужную позу. — Какой послушный, ну надо же… — в темноте на ощупь разрывая упаковку презерватива, фыркнул Ричард. 

— Пошел ты, — пробурчал Эндрю в подушку.

— Именно этим и собираюсь заняться, — проговорил Армитидж, нависнув сверху.

Болезненное шипение и ругательства Линкольна в его адрес спустя несколько минут сменились тяжелыми, хриплыми вздохами. Кожа на шее Эндрю была соленой, пахла смесью дыма, пота и какой-то дорогой туалетной воды, — Ричард наверняка оставил пару синяков, когда слишком увлекся поцелуями вперемежку с укусами. И завтра с большой вероятностью за это огребет по полной.

Но это будет завтра. 

После ослепительно-яркого, бурного оргазма Ричард еще несколько секунд не мог пошевелиться, прижимаясь грудью к взмокшей спине любовника. Пульс гулко стучал в висках, мышцы ныли от приятной усталости.

— Спорим, по этому ты тоже будешь скучать? — он уткнулся лбом в затылок Линкольна.

— Мы можем делать это в любое время, — усмехнулся Эндрю. — Теперь я знаю, где ты живешь. 

* * *

— Твою мать!

Ричард проснулся от гневного вопля. Вопль, если он не ошибался, доносился откуда-то из ванной комнаты. Он сонно потер глаза, решив, что ругань ему приснилась, но затем прислушался к шуму льющейся воды и пошарил рукой по кровати — соседняя половина была пустой.

— Молись, говнюк, потому что тебе конец, — злой как черт Эндрю Линкольн, в полотенце, обернутом вокруг бедер, с бритвой в руке, стоял в дверном проеме. Шея напоминала один сплошной синяк. Ни дать ни взять — взбесившийся маньяк из дрянного второсортного кино. — Гаэль мне яйца отрежет!

— Вчера ты говорил то же самое, — Армитидж потянулся на постели и пожал плечами. — Напомнить, чем все закончилось?

— Да ты больной! Нет, знаешь, я расскажу ей… расскажу, как все было — пусть она кастрирует тебя, а не меня!

Одному богу известно, каких трудов Ричарду стоило не рассмеяться в присутствии Линкольна. Он весело фыркнул, когда Эндрю снова скрылся в ванной. 

Армитидж взглянул на часы — время близилось к ланчу, за неплотно задернутыми шторами шумел хмурый, дождливый Лондон. Но у кого-то, может, и была уже середина дня, а у них было утро, — с такой мыслью Ричард, выбравшись из кровати и прихватив с собой запечатанный презерватив, отправился в ванную следом за Эндрю.


End file.
